


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Jealous Mulder, MSR, Spicy Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days of Ficmas Day 6: Coat/Jacket
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 38
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Mulder has a jealous streak.
> 
> Dialog from “Daemonicus” belongs to Frank Spotnitz.
> 
> Thank you Ashleigh for helping me get the BF correct!!!

It was a good day. Well, by Fox Mulder’s standards, it was. He woke up next to Scully, had breakfast, dropped their children off at school, had no incidents with either Kersh or Skinner, and was now waiting for her to finish her last lecture of the day so they could spend time together before they had to pick Emily and Will up. He peeped through the auditorium door window, watching her speak from afar. God, she was beautiful. Opening the door, he snuck in the back, hoping to go unnoticed. 

“Science, however, tells us that evil comes not from monsters, but from men. It offers us the methodology to catch these men, and only after we have exhausted these methods should we leave science behind to consider more… extreme possibilities.”

There was murmur among the students, but he was more occupied with a group near him. From what he could tell, it was two men and a woman huddled together. They seemed to be more focused on his partner’s face than their looks. 

“How are we supposed to learn anything if the professor’s so smokin’ hot?” one of the men asked. 

“I heard she’s got a kid and a baby at home. She’s a total milf,” the woman said. 

The three of them chuckled and Mulder internally seethed, his jaw tightening. She was _his_ partner. _His_ lover. The mother of _their_ son and daughter. While Emily had been adopted by Scully after they learned of her existence and not biologically his, Mulder considered the bright-eyed little girl his from the moment he fell in love with the smartest woman in the world. 

“That’s all the time we have for today. I will see you all on Friday,” he heard Scully announce.

He stayed pressed against the wall as the students filed out, shooting daggers at the three he had eyed. When all of the students were gone, he made his way to the front of the room.

Scully was putting things away when he grabbed her hips and kissed her cheek from behind, startling her. 

“I hope you are who I think you are, or else I’m not afraid to cause serious injury.”

“Scully, you wound me,” Mulder joked. 

She turned around and smiled, kissing him. 

“How was your day?” she asked oh-so-casually. 

“It was fine. How was yours?”

“Oh, you know. Teaching.”

“Sooo… you want to head to your office?” he asked.

“Gladly. My boobs are killing me.”

Mulder chuckled. He took her hand and waited while she grabbed her bag and they set off. Letting go of her hand once they got to the door, they walked in comfortable silence to the elevator. Once the door closed, she sighed heavily.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

They didn’t speak again until she opened the door to her office. “Close the door and lock it, please.” She took off her blazer and set it on the back of her swivel chair.

Mulder did as asked and sat down in the chair in front of her desk while she grabbed her breast pump machine. Placing it on the desk, she took out two bottles from a black bag and plugged in the machine. He watched in awe as she attached tubes to the bottles and motor, unbuttoned her shirt, pulled down her nursing bra, placed a bottle on each breast, and turned on the machine. This was amazing. She did all of it with ease. 

Scully sighed in relief as she felt the release and started typing on the computer, the wheezing of the machine’s motor the only sound filling the room. Mulder was unsure if he was more turned on by watching her naked breasts work to feed their son, or the no-nonsense way she was working as if she didn’t have tubes connecting her to a machine. Was it wrong to think sexually of the organs which helped their son grow? Probably. In his defense, he had up close and personal experiences with her breasts while performing the act of love several, _several_ times. 

“Mulder?” 

He snapped back to reality and realized he had been staring right at her breasts the whole time. 

“Something on your mind?” she asked light-heartedly.

“Just… you’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Scully chuckled and went back to work. 

Mulder found himself suddenly getting up and going to her. She looked at him curiously until he kissed her passionately, running his hands through her hair. Her eyes widened at first, but she soon settled into the kiss. He let go with a soft smack and smiled at her, nose touching nose.

“What brought this on?”

“I just wanted to show you how much I love you.”

She scooted her chair back. “Mulder.” A smart woman like Scully would not be so easily convinced. 

He sighed and went to sit back down. “Fine. I snuck into your lecture today…”

“I saw.”

Smirking, he continued. “Anyway, I wanted to see you be smart _and_ sexy, so I snuck in. And…”

“And…”

“Have you heard the things those kids say?”

“Mulder, my classes are ninety percent warm-blooded men. It does not surprise me if they think and say things to their friends about me they probably wouldn’t say in front of me.”

“Oh, it’s not just men.”

“Or women. Look, Mulder. You find me attractive, don’t you?”

He nodded meekly. 

“So why does it surprise you that others feel the same?”

“They called you a milf, Scully! A _milf_! I mean you are, but still!” He was getting worked up, but he couldn’t help it.

“I see. So you’re feeling territorial, even though I can hold my own?” 

Mudler stared at her, eyes wide.

“Have you heard what the women of the Bureau say about _you_ ?” she continued. “I may not have liked hearing it when we first became partners, but it’s just a fact of life. I got used to it, because I know that no matter what people think about you or me, you’re the _only_ one I love. We made a child together. We raise our kids together. _You_ are the one I go home with at night. So maybe my students talk about me. I don’t care. I’m happily taken, and unless you change your mind, I plan on being taken for a very long time. And your opinion about me is the only one that matters aside from mine.”

Mulder listened to her speech with a new sense of amazement. He didn’t think he could love her more if he tried. 

“I’m sorry. I guess I heard them and saw red.”

“It’s okay, Mulder. Just don’t let it get to your head so much next time.”

He sighed and smiled at her, and she reciprocated. He felt like he could see the love in her eyes. She was right, he had to admit. 

“Now, if you promise to be good once I’m done, I’ll let you apply the lanolin.” 

X

Scully continued working until about half an hour later. She looked at the clock and told him it was time to pick up their kids as she put on her blazer. She took the black tote, having put the now full bottles and machine back in it, her bag, and he opened the door for her. 

“Oh wait,” she stopped, having forgotten her coat that she had hung up on the coat rack when she got in for the day.

“On it.” Mulder swiftly grabbed her coat and helped her into it after she set her bags down. 

He helped her into her coat, smoothly cupping a breast as he did so. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow as she pulled the collar down and adjusted.

He shrugged. “It’s a bit chilly out there.”

She shook her head in jest and they walked out of the Bureau together, hand in hand once they reached the parking garage. She pulled her coat closer to her, the cold air blowing directly into them. Mulder put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her bicep in hopes to warm her up.

Once they reached the car, Scully got in the passenger seat, set her bags down on the floor, and took off her coat as Mulder got in and started the car. They drove off, wondering what wild stories they would hear from their children’s day at school this time.


End file.
